Valentines Suprise!
by akane-F4S
Summary: It's Valentines Day at the Varia HQ, and everything was going well... until a certain frog gets a phone call.
1. Chapter 1

Valentines Surprise!

-akane-: I got you a special treat. I hope you like it~! ;]

* * *

Ahhh, Valentines Day, a day to spend with lovers. A day to express that love, and like any other holiday Lussuria had over decorated. Every window had a pink of red peel of heart stuck to it. Even if they were torn down, crumpled, sliced or burned a new one would be there to take its place in a matter of minutes. In the kitchen and lounge hung red and pick steamers, and along with that there were little glass hearts hanging from the ceiling.

The whole mansion smelt of cookies and cupcakes, which were happily eaten after dinner. After eating most of the cupcakes, Belphegor had laid down on the couch in the lounge to take a nap. Fran took this opportunity to put the finishing touches on Bel's gift. He had spent the last month painting him a beautiful oil painting.

Only a certain prince knew that he was good at drawing, but he still didn't know the frog could paint. Actually he just started to paint. This would be his first oil painting and it was turning out great.

Just as he was about to touch the brush to the canvas his phone vibrated in his pocket. With a sigh he put down the paintbrush and pulled it out of his pocket.

He looked at the caller ID.

"Yes, mother"

-

His expression changed. Shock washed over him and erased his emotionless face, like waves washing over and erasing footprints in the sand.

-

"WHAT?!"

-

"H-how is that even possible?!" he argued.

-

"Another doctor's appointment? When?"

-

"Ok, I'll meet you there. See ya then." He slid his teal Juke closed and slid it back into his uniform pocket. How could this even happen? It's not physically possible? How could I be–

His thoughts were interrupted when a blonde prince opened the door and invited himself in. Fran was still sitting at a stool in front of the painting. He came from behind him and placed his chin on the green haired assassin's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his slender waist.

"Ushishishi, what's this froggy?"

"It's your painting sempai."

"For me? You shouldn't have. Ushishishishi, it's very nice froggy." His face was plastered with an insane smile.

"Thanks sempai" he said softly, his mind still caught up with the conversation he had with his mother.

"Froggy, what's wrong?" he said straightly.

"Um…. well I just g-" he started but was interrupted by the blonde.

"Ushishi, the prince knows, I am a genius. You want your present, don't you?" he turned the green haired assassin around to be face to face. And they were, there noses almost touching. The younger assassin blushed beat red and gulped.

"Ushishishishishi" he stood back up strait and pulled a little black velvet box out of his coat pocket. Then grabbed the blushing boy's hand and placed the little box in it. His endless emerald eyes looked down at the black box with wonder. He placed his other hand on the top and lifted.

It was beautiful. It was a silver band with a slight wave to it, like soft waves over a clear blue pond. It the center staring up at his emerald eyes was a beautiful square emerald stone. It was a just a bit smaller than I dime, and there were little aquamarine gems surrounding it.

Bel smiled when Fran gasped at its beauty. Just the way it shimmered in the light made it look like it was from a different world.

"Ushishishishi, I knew froggy would like it."

"B-bel-sempai this must have cost you your fortune."

"No, but a lot of it. Uhsishishi, but I wanted to get you something special."

"Bel-sempai, I- you shouldn't have. I-I can't accept this" he closed the box and shoved it back at him in his hands.

"No, no froggy I got it for you. Keep it." He closed his hand around Fran's and pushed his closed hands back at the assassin.

"No, I can't take it" he pushed the box down to the bottom of the blonde's pocket, then turned to grab his paint brush.

Bel's grin faded into a frown then asked "Why froggy?"

"Bel you need to keep your money" he said trying to figure out how to tell him the new news.

"Alright Fran, I guess… I'll just leave then" his voice was low with disappointment. He hung his head and turned to leave.

Fran then got a shot of guilt in his gut. He cringed, then grabbed Bel's wrist.

"Bel-sempai, the reason I said you should keep your money is because…" he mumbled at the end and it was unable to be herd.

"What was that froggy?" asked the blonde after smacking the green haired assassin's hand off his slender wrist.

"Well… I just got off the phone with my mother, and she said that I got the results back from the tests on my pee…."

"And~" he asked impatiently.

"I'm pregnant" he spat out fast soft, then turned to the paint brushes and took them to his bathroom leaving a very shocked prince.

"P-p-p-p-p-pregnant?!" the very shocked prince asked making sure he herd correctly.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Fran turned on the sink and sit the brushes in the bottom. "I can't really believe that, but I'm going to the doctor again tomorrow. I should really know then. Keep it to yourself, sempai, please. What do you think Xanxus would do if he knew?"

Bel stumbled back and sat on the bed. Then a grin crossed his face. "Ushishishi, you should be more worried about Lussuria"

Fran slammed his hands on the counter and looked down with huge eyes at the paint on the brushes turn the clear water a bright red, but only to be washed down the drain. "Sempai this SERIOUS! You'll get just as much shit from them as me!" he yelled.

Bel stood and gracefully walked to the bathroom door. "Why would they give the prince shit? The prince has been a good boy, ushishishi, for the most part."

"Sempai you really are stupid"

STAB

"The prince is not stupid"

"Then you must be blind"

STAB

"I am not blind, how do you think I have such great aim"

"Sempai, what I am trying to say is…. um well, you were my first and my only." He blushed a bit at his own words.

"Fran, are you saying I'm the father!"

He turned to look at Bel's face, holding a fist to his chest. "Yes, if I really am pregnant, that is what I'm saying. I don't even know the first thing about babies or being pregnant."

"Ohhhh… know I see why they would give my shit"

"Ya" he said trying to keep his emotions under control. Why was he being so emotional? He finished cleaning out the paint brushes and put them away. "Well you can take your painting to your room now" he said sitting down on his bed.

"Ushishishi, I'll be back later" he picked up the painting and walked out of the room leaving a very tense frog.

Fran sat wondering about the predicament on hand. And 30 minutes later a certain prince returned.

"Ushishishi, froggy I'm staying here with you tonight." He came in and shut the door. Then he crawled onto the bed and laid his head down on the pillow.

"Ok" Fran crawled over to Bel and rested his head on the blonde's chest and cuddled up close to him. Bel wrapped his arms around the frog and pressed his soft lips Fran's.

Fran kissed back and asked for entrance into his wet cavern. Bel chuckled and opened up. Fran was just about to slide his tongue in when he got a wave of nausea and a shooting pain. He pulled back and flinched, holding his stomach and squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Froggy what's wrong?" he asked stroking his green hair.

"I-I think I'm going to be sick" he barley got out. He covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom, and barley made it to the toilet.

Bel rushed over and held his hair out of his face. After a while he finally stopped puking and sat leaning against the wall. The blonde grabbed a wash cloth and ran some cold water on it. He wiped the stomach bile from the corner of Fran's mouth. After rinsing it out he held it to Fran's pale forehead.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Ya, I'm fine now. It was probably something I ate" Fran said looking at Bel's covered eyes.

He grabbed the frogs hand and placed it on his forehead and stood. Then he walked out of the room.

Fran's eyes fallowed the prince out of the room. Then he heard his door shut.

The frog sighed and stood. He wobbled a bit the grabbed the counter for support. He looked in the mirror. His hair, messy, his skin, pale, his eyes, looked tired.

Sighing again he took his toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush, trying to get the acid taste from his mouth along with a burning throat.

-Meanwhile-

A very angry prince mad his way, almost stomping, to the kitchen. Lussuria turned from doing the dishes, wearing a white frilly apron, and greeted him "Well hello there Bel-chan"

Bel approached with an evil aura poring off him. He was glaring daggers at him from under his blonde bangs.

"U-umm, B-bel-c-chan?" he asked backing into the counter.

"Lussuria… what did froggy eat today?" he asked in a stern voice placing a knife under the gay lord's chin.

"W-well we all had pancakes for breakfast except B-boss who had meat. For l-lunch he had a chocolate peanut butter banana sandwich that you ate half of. A-and we all just had steak and baked potatoes for dinner. I-I didn't see him in the kitchen other than t-that. Bel-chan could you please put your knife away, and tell me what's going on?"

"Well froggy said he thought it was something he ate that made him puke, so-" He was cut of by a squeal from the gay lord.

"Ah! Poor Franny threw up?" He said untying his apron and tossing it on the counter before storming out of the kitchen to Fran. The blonde price sighed and walked after him.

Luss looked at the sick frog and said he should be fine now so Bel and Fran got back into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Ok this is just day one. What will happen to Fran? Is he really Pregnant? What will happen next? Stay tuned ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Valentines Surprise

Chapter 2

-akane-: Thanks for the great reviews everyone! Ok it a lil out of character, but it's just all the hormones. :P

* * *

_Stupid birds_ thought Fran as he squinted his eyes at the bright light and chirping bird outside the window. He felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around his slender waist and a warm body next to his.

He smiled softly as he looked at the blonde laying next to him. So peaceful, so … innocent. How could the psycho price even look so innocent and … cute. His hair had fallen away from his eyes. They were heavily lashed and, to Fran's demise, lidded.

He was left to wonder what colors could be laying behind those lashes.

Icy blue?

Violent violet?

Caramel brown?

Striking green?

Mysterious hazel?

Deep ocean blue?

Oh the possibilities, Fran could go on forever listing colors, but he had the certain urge to pee. He carefully wiggled out of the warm arms and stumbled to the bathroom.

*

He finished his business and washed his hands. Then turned to leave but caught a glimpse of himself in the long mirror. _Oh my God!!!!!!!! _He thought to himself as he caught sight of his stomach. _I-I-I'm F-f-fat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

It was true. His stomach was larger than normal. He pulled up his night shirt and looked from the side._ H-h-h-how is this even possible_. Then he let out a shriek.

Bel jumped a little and his bangs fell into place. He jumped from the bed and slid in socked feet across the checked tile floors to the bathroom door. He looked at the frog.

"Ushishishi, wow froggy, gain some weight?" he asked.

"Bel shut up!" He said with anger.

He put his hands up in defense "Hehehehehe, froggy the prince was only joking. And it's Bel-sempai to you…" He said trailing off.

They go back to sit on the bed. Bel glances at the clock and asks "When is your doctor appointment?"

"Um…" the green haired assassin says while racking his brain for the answer "It's at 1"

"Well then we need to leave. It's 12" he says pointing to the clock.

"Ahh, we still have to go meet my mom"

* *

"Fran, dear, where have you been your late?" a woman asks pulling him by the wrist into the hospital doors.

"Sorry mom… I woke up too late. Oh, and by the way this is my b-" he cut himself off catching his words and quickly saying "my FRIEND Bel-sempai" he motioned toward the blonde fallowing close behind.

She stopped and turned to him with a smile and shoved her had to his shaking it. "Hi there Bel-kun, It's so nice to finally meet you. Fran talks about you all the time, it feels like I already know you" she said with a friendly smile.

A vain popped out at the thought of touching a PEASENT, but laughed when Fran turned red from his mothers words.

"Ok break up the love fest, don't we have an appointment to be at?" he said monotone.

"Y-yes your right dear" she said turning and walking to the check in station. Fran and Bel took a seat in the waiting room.

It reeked of latex gloves and old lady. Not to mention a horrid attempt to cover the smell with air fresheners that only made it smell like latex gloves, old lady, and new car? Why the hell would someone put car fresheners in a hospital? And why new car? They both felt sick to their stomach.

Soon Fran's mother came and joined them.

After a while Bel started to go insane. Who wouldn't? The smell was bad enough but there was also a crying baby and a ranting old woman next to them. Across the room yelling toddlers were playing with toys. Their mothers sat next to each other and were constantly yelling for them to be quiet, then going back to their talk about their affairs.

He was just about to say something when a nurse came in and said "Fran-" she looked closer to the clipboard trying to pronounce the last name right.

"That's use" Fran's mother stated standing up and walking to her before she could finish calling the name.

"Oh, right this way please" she said with a small smile showing them the way to a small white room. "The doctor will be right with you"

The room had two seats, like the ones in the waiting room but they didn't smell, and an examination table/bed. Next to the table/bed was a monitor connected to many wires that when everywhere.

Bel scooted his chair next to Fran as he lied down in the table/bed. Fran looked at him with worry in his emerald eyes. Bel took his hand and locked their gaze, which was soon interrupted by the door opening.

It was Fran's regular doctor, Dr. Tenma. He greets everyone and begins his tests on Fran.

* * *

"Fran this data confirms it, you're the first ever male to become pregnant." He says in a husky voice flipping through papers on a clip board.

Fran's mother lets out a gasp and Fran clenches Bel's hand.

"It seems the drugs to control your estrogen levels have failed. You're still a man though, so your hips won't widen to cradle the baby so it will be very painful, just a certain amount of force could kill it." Fran and his mother nods as Bel tightens. He can't stand to see his froggy in pain. "But you can get rid of it now… that is if you want."

Fran's mother aromatically says "Abortion? Fran have it aborted."

Bel says nothing but mentally agrees with the woman.

He cringes at the thought. "This thing, this gift of life, growing inside me… is not something I can throw away. It… is special to me and I want to have it. Why should it have to die before it even sees the world?" he says smiling down at his tummy as he rubs it in a circular motion.

"Are you sure, it may be possible that it will take your life?"

Bel's eyes widened at that fact and he clenched Fran's hand causing the boy to look at him. Even with the grin plastered on his face like a mask, Fran knew he was worried.

Bel couldn't stand to see him in pain, what would the prince do with out his froggy? Who would argue with him? Who would he order to make him food? More importantly who would play with him on lonely nights? Who would comfort him and make him have butterflies? _No, no. My froggy can't die. I-I-I need him. _

What was he saying; a prince doesn't need a peasant. But how could he say that? Fran wasn't just a peasant; he was the prince's peasant, and his lover.

Fran looked into his eyes (more like where his eyes were supposed to be) and understood his thoughts and feelings. He gave him an assured look and smiled.

"Alright then. You're free to go now, but if anything happens come straight in."

"Thank you again doctor" Fran's mother said as he left the room. As soon as the door shut she turned to look at Fran. "Dear? Why didn't you get rid of the retched thing while you have a chance to survive?"

"Mom, it's not retched. It's a baby and I want it. I may be an assassin but I will not kill an unborn baby who's life is in my hands. That's just cruel." He stated standing up and walking to the door with Bel. "Goodbye Mom"

* * * *

Fran laid on the prince's huge king sized bed on his back while Bel sat Indian style next to the bed.

He had questions he wanted to ask the frog. They swirled around in his head as he took the frog's hand causing his head to look at him. Finally he just asked the one that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Froggy, why didn't you get an abortion?" he asked straight up and in a curious voice.

"It's like I said back at the hospital, I just can't kill it and I don't want to. It's the greatest gift you've ever given me. A part of you is growing inside me. I can't and won't kill it. Even if it kills me."

After saying these words he clenches Bel's hand to the point of breakage and arches his back.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screams. His emerald eyes were swimming with pain as tears streamed from the sides. He clenched his other hand in the blanket ripping the fine silk on his force.

Bel stood and put one knee on the bed bending over to Fran holding their tightly clenched hands to his chest. His covered eyes looked down at the boy in great pain. "Fran?!"

Then his eyes wondered from his pail face down to his stomach. His shirt had slid up revealing his slender figure, but also it looked as if his stomach was boiling, bubbles of every size moving under this pail skin. But they didn't just go back down; they stayed at the surface and joined together.

Bel watched in horror as Fran began to scream louder and squeeze his eyes together and thrash his head from side to side. Bel slipped his hand free and caressed Fran's face.

"Fran! Fran calm down, I'm right here with you!" he yelled.

Finally the bubbles and pain stopped; leaving a sweaty painting Fran with a larger stomach than before, a few inches bigger. It was something you couldn't hid under a shirt.

"Fran! Are you ok?" Bel asked grabbing his hand again and using his free hand to move hair out of his face.

"Y-ya I think so" he said weekly. Bel then pulled his shirt over his lump of a stomach and helped him sit up properly. Bel gave a soft smile in his assurance, and then wiped the trails the tears left from his cheeks.

"You scarred me to death froggy, and i guess it's a good thing the room is sound proof" he exclaimed hugging the boy. His eyes began to fill but he held the tears back trying to be strong for his froggy.

"It was scary, but I think I'm fine now. Just … hungry" he said hugging him back.

"Then lets go out to eat. We wouldn't want to bother Lussuria with cooking."

"Mhm"

Bel took off his jacket and wrapped it around Fran before picking him up bridle style and walking to the balcony. He jumped from his balcony to the frosted ground and took off down the forest path to his favorite café.

* * * * *

"Here's your table" a young woman said as she set menus at each side of the table. They sat and began to look at the choices. "Have any idea's on what you'd like to drink?" she asked smiling.

"I'll have iced black and white tea with honey." Bel stated without looking up.

"Ummm… I'll have warm vanilla chai tea with honey" he said fake smiling up at her before looking back at his choices.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks and you can order then." She said still smiling.

Soon she returned with their drinks and asked "So have you decided."

"I'll have my usual dish. Tell the cook the prince has arrived." Bel said smirking and handing his menu to the waitress.

Fran just looked at him weirdly. "I'll have… a cheese burger with fries, fried chicken with a side of toast" he finished and gave the menu to her. She quickly wrote it down and nodded then left.

Bel was wide eyed. (though nobody could see) "Um… are you gana eat ALL that froggy, that's a lot. The proportions here for food are off the charts."

"Ya, I'm starving."

They had small talk while they waited for their food. You know just a friendly conversation about how many people they killed on their last mission or what's the greatest prank you've ever pulled on a certain silver haired shark.

Finally the waitress came with Bel's unknown dish and Fran's burger and chicken. She placed the food on the table.

Fran grabbed his huge burger and took a bite. He ate it so fast it looked like he just inhaled it. Bel stared with a forkful of food almost at his mouth before it fell back to his plate.

Fran wiped his mouth and asked "What, I'm hungry"

"It doesn't give you the right to be scarfing your food down. Take it slow and enjoy the flavor. Here taste this" he says holding his fork out to Fran.

Fran bites off the piece of food from the end and chews. Then his eyes lit up and stars began to shine, it was like heaven in your mouth.

"What is this Bel? It's the best thing I ever tasted… besides you"

"Ushishishi it's deer"

"Bambi?" Fran asks shocked after swallowing.

"Mhm"

"Wow no wonder the hunter shot his mom, she must've tasted GREAT"

* * * * * *

It had grown colder since they left the café, and Fran was shivering a little. Bel seemed fine even though all he head was his long sleeved shirt.

"Bel… I think we need to tell the family" he says out of the blue.

"Well it would be best to tell them now then them snoop around and find out."

"So let's use the front door this time."

"Ushishishishishishi" he chuckled.

He walked up the steps of the mansion and stood Fran up. Together they walked in to the lounge to find everyone watching Jeff Dunham. They paused the Christmas Special DVD when Fran and Bel walked in front of the TV to get their attention.

Bel cleared his throat "Froggy here, has something to say."

Xanxus glared, Squalo tch'ed, Lussuria squealed, and Levi was on all fours acting as the boss's foot stool so nobody cared.

"Well I had another doctor's appointment and it's confirmed. I'm pregnant" he said monotone.

* * *

-akane-: ahhhhhh, don't you just love suspense? Hehehehehehehehehe XD ans soooo sorry if i spelt Jeff Dunham's name wrong!


	3. Chapter 3

Valentines Surprise!

Chapter 3

-akane-: wow guys, hi there! Thanks again for the reviews. They are really helpful. ^-^

GRAVITATION!!!!!!(Look it up XP)

* * *

Review:

Bel cleared his throat "Froggy here, has something to say."

Xanxus glared, Squalo tch'ed, Lussuria squealed, and Levi was on all fours acting as the boss's foot stool so nobody cared.

"Well I had another doctor's appointment and it's confirmed. I'm pregnant" he said monotone.

NOW:

Jaws hit the floor, but soon Luss gathered himself and clapped his hands wagging his hips.

"Ahhhhhh, Frannie-chan~ that is too cute" he says throwing up is hands and spinning in circles toward the green haired boy. He reached down to touch and coo at his tummy, but was smacked away by Bel.

"I have to be very careful; the slightest bit of force could kill it. Sending me along with it…" he trailed off.

He gasped putting his hand over is mouth. "I see…."

"Trash?" Xanxus spat.

"H-hai" He answered.

Xanxus glared at him sitting in his big chair with his feet on Levi. "How?"

"Well I'm a transvestite and my medicine stopped working and well you get the rest" he spoke.

"With whom?" he yelled.

"Um…. well you've herd us" he said softly.

"BEL?!?" Luss came in squealing.

"Ya" Fran stated softly.

He pointed to the hallway stairs, "Get out of my sight trash."

Bel grabbed Fran's hand and lead him up the stairs to his room. They both climbed on the bed, Fran laying and Bel sitting. Bel looked down at Fran's hatless head lying in his lap. He had so many questions inside his head and he was worried.

"Froggy?"

"Ya" he answered.

"Why do you want to keep the baby? I-it could kill you frog. I-I don't want my froggy to die." He said in a sad voice.

"Bel…" he said softly reaching up to place a hand on the blond's cheek, "I can't do that. It's a new life inside me, and even more important is that it's your life. It's half of you and half of me, something we will always be connected through. I can't kill you Bel. Even if it's only half you, I could never hurt this baby." He paused to smile at the blond. "Bel… I love you, with all my heart and I want to keep your child."

Bel sat in silence for a moment, then a smile took his lips. He leaned down and softly kissed his frog. "I love you too Fran, and I'll back your decision. But I want you to do something for me first" he spoke slightly excited.

"Anything Bel"

He reached in his pant pocket and pulled out the silver wavy ring with emeralds and aquamarine and slid it on Fran's left ring finger. "Marry me"

Fran smiled warmly and nodded "Yes, Bel, yes" then his smiling face turned into an expression of pain. His mouth open in a scream and brows furrowed, eyes squeezed shut. His feet slid up to pull his knees in to his chest. His hands clenched at the covers of the bed.

His stomach felt like it was burning from the inside, and his hip bones were pushing at the flesh. The baby was growing once again causing his stomach to look as if it was boiling.

Bel felt horrible not being able to do anything for his lover who was in such high levels of pain. It almost brought him to tears to see the look on Fran's tender face, but it was the price to pay for them wanting to bare the child. He grabbed Fran's shoulders and squeezed slightly.

After a few more seconds he stopped. His stomach was bigger, as if he was half way into a pregnancy, and his breath was short and panting. Sweat covered his face and plastered his hair to his forehead and cheeks. And just then, the door burst open. Lussuria and Squalo burst into the room painting short of breath.

"VROII!!! What the hell is going on in here?!" yelled Squalo, hands on knees bent over catching his breath from having to run from the training room in the basement. Lussuria was still running to the bed. He practically jumped onto the king sized bed to comfort Fran.

"Franie dear~! Are you alright?" he asked moving hair from his face.

"Y-ya I-I'm fine… just really hungry." He said opening his emerald pools.

"I'll cook you up something real fast alright, so don't you worry your pretty little butt off." He said getting off the bed and fast walking out of the room and to the kitchen to begin cooking.

"So what the hell happened?" asked the silver haired commander.

"The baby is growing" answered Fran monotonely.

"I'm no expert but isn't this supposed to take like nine months?" he asked standing hand on hip.

"I think so… but it's different because I'm a boy"

"Oh"

"Could you tell Lussuria to make extra" Bel came in trying to get the shark to leave him with his lover.

"Whatever" he said waving him off and walking out of the door.

"A-are you sure you're ok froggy?" he asked concerned.

"Ya, I can pull through this if you're by my side" he said sitting up.

"I know you can do it frog, the prince will always be here for you"

Bel picked him up bridle style and carried him down to the kitchen to eat the food that Lussuria had prepared. He ate five servings of it too, eating the entire extras that were made. The baby took all his energy and made him super hungry.

"I just talked to the doctor and you have another appointment in the after noon" Bel said closing his cell phone and shoving it in his pocket. Fran nodded.

Both Fran and Bel went back upstairs to crash. It might have been a little early in the night but they needed their rest after such a hectic day. Both boys curious and cautious of what might be in store for the fallowing day.

* * *

-akane-: ya finished it. Ok it's a little corny and OOC but hey it's still good. Right?? R&R please!!!

PS: sorry I didn't get to update… MY INTERNET STOPPED WORKING!!!!!!! Ya it sux. I just got it back. I'm working hard to update all my fics so bare with me!


	4. Chapter 4

Valentines Surprise!

Chapter 4

-akane-: sorry for the long updating time. I had final exams and all…. But school is over and I got a lot of time now! You should be seeing more updates! Anyway enjoy the new chap! XD

* * *

All was quiet in the room, except for the soft pitter patter of the rain falling on the window. It was dark, not even the small soft light form the moon could find it's way in. It was around five in the morning, and both Fran and Bel were sleeping soundly. That was, until the little 'bundle of joy' began to act up.

Fran's eyes burst open and his back arched. He bit his lip trying to keep in a scream. _'Don't scream! Don't scream! I don't want to wake Bel. He does too much for me; I need to do this without help for a change.' _

"Ehh!" he muffled the scream gripping the sheets. His belly, the baby, was growing. The baby was already half grown and getting bigger. The pressure on his body was increasing; Fran's little body couldn't take much more.

"Mhhhmmm!" he muffled again.

_~C-CRACK!~_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he wailed in a high pitch. Bel jumped up and rubbed his eyes looking for the lamp switch. He pulled the white string and the room flickered to life.

"F-froggy?" asked Bel looking at his partner.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" he continued. He was now feeling a stinging pain in his chest.

"F-f-frog?" the blond asked again. Something was wrong, different, this time. He was getting a strange feeling in his gut, something telling him something was wrong with Fran. And there was. Neither knew it, but there was something very wrong.

Bel picked up the illusionist bridle style and ran out the door. Both were in there night clothes and barefoot. He turned the corners sharply and slid the rugs on the wood floor. He opened the car door with his foot and slipped Fran in, reclining the seat for a better ride. He buckled him up and ran to the other side and jumped in. Fran was wailing and screaming at the top of his lungs the whole time.

His clothes had small dark spots from where the little drops of rain had fallen. He revved the engine and peeled out of the driveway. He sped down the almost empty streets and ran red lights. He broke almost all of the traffic laws on the way to the hospital.

Right as he entered the street of the hospital a cop on a motorcycle appeared in front of him. He slammed on the brakes, almost sending himself into the windshield. (he didn't have a seat belt on! Bad Bel!)

He fixed his position and opened the door to cuss out the cop. "What the hell, you bastard!"

The cop pulled off her helmet and fixed her long hair. "Sir, I need to see a license."

He grumbled to himself, and then realized he didn't have his wallet. "Shit" he said under his breath.

"I don't have it. As you can tell I'm in my pajamas! And I'm taking my pregnant partner to the hospital! Now get out of the way!" he yelled throwing knives. "I hate COPS!" He pulled into the circle drive and cut the engine. In all chaos he hadn't even noticed that Fran had stopped screaming.

He unbuckled Fran and carried him in to the front desk. "I need a doctor now!" The young woman stood and walked into the doctor's office. In a moment he came out with a smile.

"My, my Fran. A little early to our appointment aren't we?" he asked with a chuckle.

"This is no time for smiles! What's wrong with my Froggy?" Bel screamed. The nurse came around the corner with a wheel chair, Bel sat his partner down and grabbed the doctor by the caller and got on his tip toes to speak face to face, "Fix my Frog now or you will pay with your life," he threatened through gritted teeth.

"A-alright. I'll look at him." Choked out the doctor.

The wheeled the silent Fran into a room. He may have been silent, but his body was twitching and his head was limp, rested against the back or the wheel chair. His eyes would stare aimlessly at whoever was pushing. His breathing was slow and had a slight gargle sound in it.

Bel helped the doctor move Fran onto the table and put the black heavy blanket like structure onto him.

"E-ehhhh" Fran moaned in pain.

"It's ok Fran, this will help you get better… I hope" he whispered into the little assassin's ear. Fran shifted his emerald pools to look at the blond. Bel could sense something was different, something wrong, just from the look in his eyes. That normal expressionless boy was gone. Horror, concern, torture, hurt, pain, all those and more could be found lurking in the glazy* eyes of the illusionist.

"Bel, you have to leave now." Said the doctor as both of them left the room. They watched from behind a one-sided mirror.

Fran on the other hand was having even more trouble breathing with the heavy x-ray blanket on him. The gargles in his breath were getting worse. His body felt weak and numb. All the sudden he was hit with another growth spurt from the baby.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" he screamed, trying to move his limp body to get help to come into the sound proof room. Both Bel and the doctor were focused on the monitor showing them the skeletal system of the young male.

"Ahhh-eh kah kah kah kah" he began to cough, he couldn't move his hands to cover his mouth. This bugged him greatly, because what ever he was coughing up was getting all over his face. He could feel the warm liquid roll down his face and drip on his shoulder.

He was now in a major coughing fit, unable to stop or even move. The liquid was practically flowing out of the corner of his mouth. After about five minutes Bel came in with a sad look. But that all changed to concern when he herd the coughing.

He rushed over and tore the blanket off him. The pressure on Fran's little body decreased and the coughing slowed. Bel took his sleeve and began to clean off the illusionist's face. When he finished he looked at his blood soaked sleeve, as did Fran.

Both new what was going on, being assassins and all, but neither wanted it to happen. Fran would be dead within the next few hours, he wouldn't even make it to tomorrow.

Fran looked straight into Bel's bangs, where eyes should have been, and struggled out a "B-B-Be-Bel." He didn't know what was happening to him, but he was bleeding internally. He tried with all his might but couldn't keep his vision from blurring. He had never had this happen before, what was going on? His eyes felt strange and warm, he tried blinking to make it go away. But that only pushed the salty water out of the corners of his eyes. It was all very strange.

Bel looked down at his lover's pale, blood smeared, tear streaked face and almost collapse. He stumbled closer to the illusionist and bent down and kissed his forehead. He hated to see such a tender face in such a way. He tried to hid the weakness in his voice, as the words he spoke scratched past the lump in his throat, "Froggy, you've got three broken ribs… which seem to have punctured your lungs."

Fran had figured that much. But what about the baby, was it ok? How far along am I now? These questions rambled on inside his head, unable to be spoken. Curiosity killed the cat, but it never says how. you never know, the cat could have died form the torture of not knowing what the thing was. And if he did die, at least his friends that watched knew that it was dangerous.

Bel carefully lifted his little body back into the wheel chair and rolled him to another room. Everything was off white, even the inside of the door was painted off white. Fran's glazy eyes shifted from place to place, stopping on another monitor. He knew what this was, it was an ultrasound.

He was going to get to look at his baby, their baby. His bloody lips curled back into the smallest smile as he coughed up more blood. The doctor came in and did all the preparations and began the procedure. He rubbed the lubricant around with the little probe and turned on the monitor.

Fran and Bel's eyes stared at the monitor. After a while the doctor located the miniature human. It was perfect, the little body curled up in side Fran's tummy. Then the doctor spoke, "It's a girl."

* * *

-akane-: oh, would you look at that a cliff hanger~! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! I'm going to upload again soon~ please R&R!

* not a real word


	5. Chapter 5

Valentines Surprise!

Chapter 5

-akane-: Ok so here's the next chapter! Wow told you that would be fast! ;]

* * *

Recap!:

Fran and Bel's eyes stared at the monitor. After a while the doctor located the miniature human. It was perfect, the little body curled up in side Fran's tummy. Then the doctor spoke, "It's a girl."

* * *

Now!:

All eyes were on the little screen. Fran's lips curled back in a small smile as he confessed, "She's the cutest thing I have ever seen."

Bel's unseen eyes shifted to look at his illusionist's beautiful smile. Why couldn't he get the frog to smile like that? _'This baby is going to mess up our relationship' _thought the blond selfishly. But he was a prince and deserved all the attention… right?

"So, doctor… how far along am I now?" asked the green haired illusionist.

"Well, the baby's growth is tremendous, but by looking at it now… I'd say about 7 months." And just as the worlds slid out of his mouth the baby went into another growth spurt.

He started screaming and grabbed at the closest thing, which happened to be the doctor's arm. He squeezed trying to relive some of the pain and pressure. The doctor began to scream bloody murder, and very soon the group herd a _CRACK!_

Bel first looked at Fran, but then the doctor dropped to the floor, his arm still in Fran's hawk like grasp. Bel pried the illusionist off the doctor's arm. The doctor then let out a gasp.

"What is it doc?" asked a curious blond.

"He broke my arm," he said in awe.

"Ushishishi, that's my Froggy."

"I-I'M S-S-SORRY!" he stutters out between screams.

Bel took the probe once more and placed it gently on Fran's swelled belly. They both looked at the monitor and where astonished by what they saw. The Baby was pulsing, getting bigger each time. But something was different this time, the pulses stopped suddenly and the illusionist took some heavy breaths.

But just as they thought this hell was over the baby's size almost tripled! A cracking sound sang in the room and seemed to echo itself. Fran's gentle face turned sour. His mouth opened to scream but nothing came out. It was just a weak pitiful high pitched screech for a second, it sounded like nails on a chalk board.

He turned on his side, trying to go into the fetal position the best he could. "Fran! This thing's got to come out now!" Bel yelled trying to flip over the illusionist.

"We'll have to do an emergency C-section," he stated turning to leave.

"Where do I cut?" asked Bel.

"What? No let me get my things and I'll do it," protested the doctor.

"No! 1) Your arm is broken, and 2) we don't have TIME!" he screamed. "Now where do I cut?"

"Here put these on," he handed Bel gloves, "Cut right here." He used his finger to trace a line on Fran's exposed belly. After he did he opened the door and yelled for nurses and baby birth supplies.

"I swore I'd never cut you again, Fran, but I have to break that promise," he then cut along the line the doctor had drawn. Blood began to ooze and gush out. "Now what!" he said trying to yell over Fran.

"You wait outside, that's what." The doctor instructed as a group of nurses came in.

Bel was pushed out of the room, and the door slammed on his nose. He stood outside the door, pacing. He could hear the blood curdling screams and the mumbled voices of the doctor and nurse asking for tools and towels and other items.

Then it went dead silent, and the cry of a baby could be herd. Bel leaned close to the door trying to hear anything else. "Cover the corpse with that sheet," he herd the doctor mumble.

His eyes grew wide and he burst through the door. Blood. Blood everywhere, the floor, the sheets, the nurses' and doctor's cloths and hands, towels. All eyes were on the blond as he searched for Fran, but his green hair was unfound. He looked down at the bed; a fresh white sheet was lying on top of something. He stumbled to the bed and slowly lifted the sheet.

Green hair emerged, fallowed by a certain illusionist's face. His eyes were shut, and his mouth closed. It was emotionless, like normal.

"Froggy?" he tries to get the frog's attention.

"Frog?" he repeats, poking the corpse's face wishing the eyes would open.

'_Froggy, wake up. You just have to wake up. Ushishishi, frogs should know never to pretend sleep when their prince needs them,' _he thinks as his face falls, and a frown placed itself on his face. He knew Fran was gone, his years of mafia work and killing never shut off. He could tell you the exact location of a recently dead person, as long as there was blood involved, within a 5 mile radius. He just didn't want to believe what his instincts were telling him. I mean nobody would want to believe there lover was dead. But his instincts were never wrong, and he knew. His hidden eyes squeezed shut, trying to force back the tears.

Bel ripped the rest of the sheet off Fran's body and gazed at the bloody mess. They had cut most of Fran's cloths off and his skin was stained with the crimson liquid. Bel couldn't hold in the salty tsunami any longer, soon appeared tears that rippled from his hidden eyes.

His legs felt as if they were about to collapse, until he heard the soft whine of a certain little baby.

He turned on the balls of his feet into the direction of the sound. One of the nurses was holding a little pink blanket with something inside. He approached slowly and looked into her arms.

Inside the little blanket lay the little baby he had just seen on a black and white monitor. The little girl looked up at the blond with big teal eyes, Fran's eyes. She looked just like the illusionist, but blonde hair. She even had a little mark under her left eye, like the marks Fran had, but it was shaped like a little upside down tiara.

The nurse looked at Bel as he watched the little bundle in her arms, and motioned him to take her with a smile. The prince cautiously took her in his arms and looked down at her. "What do you want to name her?" asked the nurse.

"Kaeruhime," he whispered.

"Are you positive?" She asked wondering why an Italian man would give his son a Japanese name.

"Yes, I'm sure."

The hospital did their regular checks and shots, but that didn't stop the baby. Kaeruhime kept growing; she would gain a year every five hours.

Kaeruhime was two by the time the hospital let Bel take her home.

The Varia guardians were at the front door to greet Bel and Kaeruhime when they reached home. Lussuria immediately went for the baby and began to play with it. Squalo stopped Bel from entering and looked at him with a _'Where's the brat illusionist?'_ look. Bel looked down and shook his head.

Squalo growled out, "Voi, now we have to look for another damned illusionist!"

Bel waved for Lussuria to fallow him with the baby as he climbed the stairs to the door. There was silence once Bel and Luss and Kaeruhime reached Bel's Room. Luss had tucked the now sleeping Kaeruhime into bed and sat down on the opposite side next to Bel.

The gay man didn't know what to say. He dad never seen Bel so, so depressed. Not even when Marmon went missing. He looked a lot like Fran to him, his face showed no expression. He couldn't even decipher the body language Bel was giving him. He decided to start with, "So, what did you name her?"

"Kearukime…" he answered in a whisper, no emotion.

"That's cute~" He sang. "Giving her a Japanese name was a good idea. So do you know what it means?"

"Kaeru means 'frog' and 'to return' and Hime means princess. In Japan frogs are good luck for travelers…" he replied, his eyes still fixed on the floor.

"How cute~"

"….."

"Bel, a-are you ok?" he asked looking at his face.

Silence.

Bel looked at the gay man and tackled him with a hug. Luss almost fell over but caught himself and looked down at Bel. The sun guardian could hear little sobs and gasps coming from the blond. He wrapped his arms around Bel and pulled him close in a hug, smoothing out his hair.

* * *

-akane-: awww, poor Bel! Sorry for grammar mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6

Valentines Surprise!

Chapter 6

-akane-: NEXT CHAPTER! Yeah it's short, deal with it! Lol XD

"It's ok Bel, cry it out~" Luss sang looking down.

"What happens next Mama Luss?" Sings an angelic voice.

"No, no my dear~ the story ends there for you," the gay man says with a smile, shutting the photo album.

The girl pouts, "I'm 10 now Mama Luss, I'm a big girl. What happens to Papa?"

"Well Uncle Xanxus didn't want a subordinate that never did anything, dear. So, he… umm," he choked on his words. What was he supposed to say? He certainly wasn't going to tell Kaeruhime that Xanxus blew her father's brains on the wall!

"He what, Mama Luss?" he said getting in the colorful man's face with puppy dog eyes.

"You have Fran's eyes…." He said softly.

"Who's Fran again?"

It broke Lussuria's heart to hear her say that. He opened the photo album again, flipping through the pages to find the right picture. "Ah, here. This is Fran; he's your mother… I think that's what you'd call him."

"But you're your Mama, Luss." He argued.

"But this is your real mommy," he said pointing to a picture of Fran holding his frog hat under his arm, standing next to Bel.

"And that's Papa!" she says pointing to the blond in the photo. "You never said what happened to him, did he leave with Fran?"

Lussuria thought about it for a moment then shook his head, "Yeah, they're together now… and always will be."

"Can I have a snack Mama Luss? My tummy's making the rumblies," Kaeruhime asks climbing off the bed she had always slept in.

Luss chuckled and grinned. "That sounds like a good idea; maybe Uncle Xanxus and Aunt Squalo would like some too?"

"Don't forget Doggy Levi!" he called running out the door. Luss closed the photo album again and set it down on the bed. _'I really do hope you two are satisfied with leaving your child all alone,_' he thinks looking up at the ceiling of Bel and Fran's room, as if he was talking to their hovering ghosts.

-akane-: okay, so this is the end of Valentines Surprise! I do hope you enjoyed the fruit of my brain :P Anyway thanks for all the support and the reviews! And to those who didn't review but added this fic or me to their favs, thanks! Well, it was fun while it lasted, but every pedal will eventually fall. So I bid you farewell! Until next time~!


End file.
